The 82nd Games
by The Nanny Is About
Summary: Abandoned D: BUT Adopted by L. Sohma Cullen! Different version of the games, the stats are changed!
1. FINAL LIST! WHOOO!

_**I had to make up some of the ages, if I made up yours, and you wish to change it tell me ASAP! Once we get to your reapings they are stuck with the age I chose.**_

**District 1:**

Female: Sydney Pool – She's 12 and knows how to fight

Male: Alec Young – He's 16 and has trained for this moment

**District 2:**

Female: Cece Gurka – She's 12 and has no weakness

Male: Varon Shaw – He's 16 and he is determined to win.

**District 3:**

Female: Alissa Colvin – She's 14 and sweet

Male: Elphias Groning – He's 15 and very intelligent

**District 4**:

Female: Violet Hampshire – She's 12 and knows how to party

Male: James Orcot – He's 13 and in love *Awwwwwww*

**District 5:**

Female: Kennedy Payne – She's 17 and she's strong, mentally and physically

Male: Alecto Abhorson – He's 17 and is slightly deranged

**District 6:**

Female: Erica Redler – She's 15 and and isn't a monster

Male: Plancor Balbon – He's 17 and is persuasive

**District 7:**

Female: Allesandra Fleeting – She's 16 and has spunk

Male: Jason Oaks – He's 16 and arrogant

**District 8:**

Female: Skyla Heights – She's 15 and has a strategy

Male: Vincent Hedgepath

**District 9:**

Female: Vasilisa Brookshier – She's 15 and can survive

Male: Luca Reeser – He's 16 and knows how to win the ladies

**District 10:**

Female: Alexi Storm – She's 12 and has a sharp tongue

Male: Steel Tanner – He's 18 and has a kind heart, unless you're on his bad side

**District 11:**

Female: Mercy Rosewood – She's 14 and she's a fighter

Male: Sam Luck – He's 17 and loves his sisters more than anything

**District 12:**

Female: Ivy Mason – She's 14 and has the reasons to win

Male: Frederick Ackworth – He's 17 and can make anyone laugh


	2. District One

**Yay! We're at the Reapings! How exciting! :D**

**District 1 Reapings:**

**P.O.V. of Sydney Pool:**

"SYDNEY POOL GET DOWN HERE! THE REAPINGS ARE GOING TO START SOON!" My mother, Susan Pool, yells at me.

"Ughrmph!" I yell back, my face buried in my pillow. I pushed myself out of bed, regretting when I felt the cold air. I pulled on my blue dress; that I bought yesterday for reapings. It's probably the most expensive thing in District One. After taking one last look in the mirror. I take in all 5 feet of me, and my beautiful blond hair. Dang, I look _good_! I walk down stairs to my kitchen.

"Sydney, don't eat that! You'll bloat!" My mom smacks my hand away from the muffin I was reaching towards.

"Ugh, fine." I know she's right, but hey, I like to self-indulge. Instead, I grab an apple to eat. About five minutes later, I'm walking out the door into the square. I go and stand in the 12 year old section while Morgan, my sister, stands in the 16 year old section. Gerilana Guppy, our bimbo of an escort, started to go through the normal crap. Like everyone else, I zoned out.

"Ladies first!" She giggled, that got my attention. She walked over to the ball and pulled a name out. She paused for dramatic effect.

One Mississippi.

Two Mississippi.

Three Mississippi.

"Sydney Pool!" I froze, no one volunteered. I'm only twelve! Why isn't anyone volunteering? I walk up to the stage, remembering what my sister told me. Back straight, chin up, stare into the camera and act better then everyone. "Ooooh she looks absolutely menacing!" Gerilana said in her stupid voice. Did I look menacing? I hope so. I might be scared, but I know my strengths. I have a decent shot at this. "Now for the boys!"

**P.O.V. of Alec Young**

I'm always training, _always_. So that's why everyday, even reaping days, I walk out of the gym at 1 o'clock without fail. Except for today I won't go back after lunch. There's another stupid reaping that I have to sit through. It's so pointless I don't even bother to change out of my white t-shirt and athletic shorts. I'm not going up until I'm 18, when I'll be ready. The year that I'll win.

Once I reach the square I move to stand in the 16 year old section. I zone out while they call some puny brat's name. I don't notice much of anything until the guy standing next to me shoves my shoulder.

Oh shit. They called my name. And no one's volunteering; they must think I have a shot. Or they all hate me and are wishing for my death…yeah, both seem plausible. When I walk up to the stage my confidence grows. It doesn't matter if it's two years early, I can win this year. I will win this year.

I'm ushered into one of the rooms in the Justice building. No one comes, but that's to be expected. Allison has training and my mom has work. I wait until I'm on the train before I talk to this Sydney chick.

"So, allies?" She asks. She's so tiny I almost laugh; I could snap her neck easily. Hell, I could breathe on her and she would collapse.

"Are you planning on being allies with the Careers?" I respond, letting venom and boredom slip into my voice.

"Yes, since I want to win. I am. And I'm trying to be nice, so cool it." God, she just thinks she's the shit doesn't she?

"In that case, no. And leave me alone Twirp." I respond before settling into my cabin. This will be fun.

**I did this while watching A Very Potter Musical and A Very Potter Sequel…..LOVE IT! Hahaha and I won't typically swear this much. Alec and a few other characters will have some more adult language. But it shall stay a T rating. And, the chapters will usually be longer, the reapings might be short. Also, to the authors who submitted Sydney and Alec, I hope I grasped the character. I was trying to get into the 'groove' but honestly, there wasn't all that much info. So feel free to add extra info in a review, and that goes for everyone!**


	3. District Two and More Info

**On to District Two! Here's a really funny, or at least I think, Hunger Games video. Yay for wasting time on YouTube! http:/ www. / watch?v=HoHfCW-O2yA&feature=channel_video_title (Remove spaces)**

**P.O.V. of Cece Gurka**

**After getting home from a long day of shopping I went to my bath and iced down my feet. The Help must've put ice in it. Doesn't really matter, I just need to relax. I'm nervous for my first reaping. I try and push those thoughts out of my mind. 'I'm perfect' I remind myself, 'I'm the strongest girl in all of Panem. I can take anyone.'**

**Why am I so nervous? I'm volunteering this year. It's supposed to be some 18 year old idiot, but I'm going to volunteer before she has the chance. I'm going to show my sister that I'm better than her, she was 17 when she went in. She died within 5 minutes. I'll go in when I'm 12, and come out a victor. I would show everyone that I'm a force to be reckoned with. In a month, Cece Gurka will be a household name.**

**I slip into my tight black dress, that hardly covers anything, and leather boots. I put on half of a tube of mascara. Then, I emptied my entire container of blush onto my face. I want to make sure that the cameras pick it up, after all. Everything works; my black hair and green eyes pull it all together. I look hardcore. Everyone will want to be me, the perfect tribute. I smirk all the way to the Gathering Area, or the Court, has we refer to it. Once I'm safely inside the 12 year old section I hang on to every word that the escort is saying. I need to volunteer before the other girl. It **_**has **_**to be me.**

"**First, the boys!" District 2 prides itself in being one of the only Districts that does Boys first. I don't even pay attention to the boy that walks up. "Ladies, we're moving onto you!" Yes, I think. This is my moment. I'll be in the spotlight. "Ca-""I vol-" "I VOLUNTEER!" I scream over the other two voices, and sprint onto the stage.**

"**I'm Cece Gurka, I'm 12 and I volunteer!" I say, in the calmest voice I can manage. I can feel my dress slipping off after running; I hope I'm not flashing Panem right now.**

"**Such a young little thing. You don't look like a Career at all!" The dumb escort says.**

"**Not until you see me play." I respond with a, what I hope to be, deadly smile on my face.**

**P.O.V. of Varon Shaw *For all you with sensitive ears, lots and lots of swearing ahead***

**I laugh during the recap of last year's Games. The dumbass from 12 walked into a trap and was poked to death. Now the poking might have been with poisonous stingers, but it still counts has poking. I wipe the grin of my face, a real Victor never grins. I replace it with a deadly scowl, now this is the face of a Victor. When I'm 18 I will make my District proud, I will win. I'm already one of the best at combat. It's like I was made for the Games, I'm practically the perfect tribute. I **_**will**_** be perfect once I'm 18.**

**There's nothing to do at my house, besides sit with the dogs and watch TV. It's boring as fuck. I don't understand how some people are **_**always **_**busy! I'm pretty popular, mainly because everyone's to scared not to talk to me, and I have way to much free time. I hate being bored, because when I'm bored, I think. I think about Jo, my mom but, who calls their parents mom and dad anymore? Or I think about JJ and Stud, my older brothers. Don't think I'm getting all mushy, I'm not going to say how much I love them. I don't love anyone, it's a wasted emotion. But, if I had to pick someone to care about, even if the amount of how much I care is miniscule, it would be them. Even if most the time we spend together, I'm trying to kill them.**

**I walk away from my dogs, the only things I don't want to kill, towards the Court, already dressed in this damn monkey suit. I look like a little shit. I zone out until they get to the interesting part, when they select the tributes. "First, the boys!" I sigh; this is such a boring event. To entertain myself, I think of our escort being burned alive. That's an image to sooth the soul. "Varon Shaw!" I don't freeze and I don't whimper. '**_**This isn't too bad**_**,' I think. '**_**It's just a few years early, I'll still win.**_**' I walk up to the stage, maintaining my '**_**I'm- better-then-you!'**_** walk. "My, my, my! You look like a victor!" Our escort, Sally Saronic, tells me.**

"**That's because I'm practically a Victor already. Let's just give me the prizes now; it'll save everyone a lot of trouble." What I say is true, even if I know I should keep my attitude in check. I don't want to get so cocky that I slack off in the arena.**

**And then a little shit volunteers for the girl. '**_**God, I'm going to enjoy killing her! Maybe I can strangle her, and watch the light leave her eyes. Or I could pound her to a bloody pulp and watch her bleed out. Damn! This will be fun has fuck!'**_

**Alright, now this took longer then I wanted and I don't think it turned out like I had hoped…. Anyways, D3 is coming up. And we will start SPONSORING! At the end of each chapter I will ask you a question. You HAVE to PM me the answer, or else it doesn't count, if you don't have an account review and we'll work something out. Each question will have a varying degree of point value, based on my opinion. Also, I've decided a good review (basically any review, it can be a flame, it can be one word, I'm just a review hog) will give you 3 points. Your balance will be displayed at the bottom of each chapter. Along with this, I've changed the way I was planning on formatting the games. The Bloodbath will be VERY short! And, after that chapter, it will be in the POV if whoever dies. Once they are dead, we will have a recap of what's happening in the arena, showing where all the tributes are, if they need anything, and if they're near other people.**

**Which brings us to….*Drumroll* THE ARENA! It will be on the Washington/Oregon coast line. The Pacific Ocean will be a part of it! Muhahahaha I've condemned any tributes who's plan was to stay in the water, they would get hypothermia! MUHAHAHAHA! (No sleep, sorry).**


	4. District 3 and I Forgot the Sponsor Info

**Sorry this took so long! And sorry for the last chapter being in bold, I forgot to switch fonts… *Facepalm*. I know this isn't going to be the best chapter, writer's block is a cruel mistress, but I still hope y'all like it! (Wait, hold up. Did I just say y'all?) (DID I JUST SAY CRUEL MISTRESS? What's happening to me?)**

**P.O.V. of Alissa Colvin**

Katniss Everdeen is the dumbest person I've ever heard of. She had everyone going; they all thought the Games would be over. And then she and her Rag-Tag group of District Thirteen kids disappeared, including my Father. Left everyone hanging, no one was sure how to react to it. Do I hate her? No, I wasn't old enough to know my Dad when he left for Thirteen. Maybe if we talked about it more I would hate her, but we so much has think of Thirteen and we're hung in the square. Yeah, I'm used to keeping my thoughts to myself.

Reaping days aren't a big deal, for me at least. All of the older kids that I know hate them; it seems like the more you've been through, the more you hate it. I'm only 14, so I have awhile until I get to that stage.

"Alissa! Hello? Earth to Alissa?" My best friend, Quinn's voice broke through my thoughts. I'm very mature for my age, so I keep to myself. Quinn is one of the only people I feel comfortable with besides my mom and sister.

"Yeah, I'm fine! What time is it anyways? Shouldn't you go and get ready for Reapings?" According to my estimate, it was about 1 o'clock.

"It's 12:30 right now. I guess I should…." She looked out of the window in my living room. "See you at the Reapings! We're still on for the same factory shift, right?" Ever since the Resistance died we've been in a recession, most of the younger kids are starting to work more hours, at an earlier age. At 14 I work the same amount that my Mom did when she was 18.

"Yes!" And with that she left. I slipped on a cute brown dress and applied a small amount of make up, it was all we could afford, before I stepped out to get on my scooter. I loved my scooter, it helps me go wherever I want to. Don't get me wrong, I am in shape, but it's hard to walk all over District Three. Scooter is not only more practical, but also much more fun. I park my scooter on the side of a street corner before walking to my section. I've been watching these for a long time, the most I can remember is; "And now for the boy!" But this year I didn't pay attention to that. Because the last two words before our escort would say that were; "Alissa Colvin!"

I was chosen? But…but…but I'm too young! I'm only 14; I want at least two more years. _Look on the bright side,_ I told myself,_ at least you won't have to put up with Katniss and other equally stupid people._ What a comforting thought.

**P.O.V. of Elphias Groning**

To an outsider I must look crazy right now. Biting my lip in concentration, furrowing my brow, all that good stuff. But I just can't figure it out! It's confusing, it doesn't make much sense mathematically, and if I was more practical I might be able to figure it out. Sighing I push myself away from my desk, I'm not stupid. I'm very intelligent compared to my peers; it's definitely something I take pride in. The down side of having above-average IQ? It intimidates people; no one wants to be friends with a brainiac. My family is always asking me how I feel, 'Oh, Elphias aren't you lonely?' 'But, Elphy! Everyone has friends!', and I hate it. Even if I was lonely I wouldn't want to be friends with people so…so…so incompetent!

I adjust my glasses before pulling on a pair of khakis and putting a brown sweater vest on over my white t-shirt. I don't want to leave the safety of my house, I hate my district. The only thing they talk about is their deep love for the Games. It's disgusting; I don't understand _how_ they can think of the games has anything but bad. Those Neanderthals, because that's really what they are, they aren't evolved enough to see the dark side of the Games.

Sighing for, hopefully, the last time today I get up and leave the safety of my home. The walk to the Square isn't long, thankfully. District Three's pavement is cracked all over, nothing like what I've seen of District One on the television, I always trip. I swear, this District was made to make me feel like I didn't belong. I guess it's true, but at the same time, my intelligence only fits for District Three. Once I'm in the Square I go and stand with all the other 15 year olds.

"Haha DUDE! That's sick! Man, I'd love to see what's under her hood, if you know what I mean!" The boy next to me whispered to his friend, pointing at our escort.

"Awwww yeah! I'd tap that!" Someone shoot me, please. The conversation around me stayed pretty much the same, until they started the reapings. "Groning? Are you kidding me? That idiot got Reaped?" I was thankful for those comments, I hadn't been paying attention. If they hadn't said anything I probably wouldn't have realized that I had been called. When I walked up to the stage, I tried to calm myself. If you look weak, you're just going to be the first to die.

Oh god, let me last past the Bloodbath.

**So, JPotterWeasleyGranger, you said Elphias volunteered for his sister. He can't do that, so I just decided to reap him. Also, somehow the Spell Check was switched to Belgium so it made weird auto-corrects…the editing seems kind of fishy to me. I wrote the bulk of this two days ago, but yesterday I had to go to the doctor all day (Severe tendonitis in both knees and ankles, it's a boat load of fun!) so I couldn't update then. Sorry for all the excuses too.**


	5. District 4 and Sponsor Info

**Ready for excuses? Because I AM! Whooo! So, basically, I've been dealt kinda crappy cards in life. So I've been struggling to deal with said cards. This is my 6****th**** attempt at this chapter, why? Because I kept killing the tributes (Not because I don't like them but because the previously mentioned cards angered me). And, after that, I had a power outage. IN THE MIDDLE OF SUMMER! It wasn't even stormy weather or anything, I guess it was windy…. **

**Also, I totally spaced on the sponsor thing…sorry about that. I didn't remember until after I uploaded it. Now, enough of my pathetic excuses, on with the show.**

**P.O.V. of Violet Hampshire**

I punched the pillows again, one last time. I hate it here, in this stupid house. After my parents disowned me, I moved in with my boyfriend. James, he is the only person who knows the real me. At school people avoid me. They're frightened off by my attitude, not that I can blame them. No one understands me, not really. James is the only person in the whole world that would care if I didn't come home.

I know what you're thinking, 'Oh, honey what would make it so you wouldn't come home? There aren't any monsters out there!', but that's not true. This year I'm going to volunteer. I'm only twelve, but they don't have anyone else ready. Anyone with more skills than me is waiting until they're older. Career districts are known to do this, send in younger kids so that they don't have to send the 'real' Careers in to early.

But, there is one problem. No one will miss me when I, probably, don't come home. Because the other boy going in is James. We both previously agreed not to say goodbye, it was unspoken that at least one of us would die. Probably both, but hopefully, with enough luck, one of us would win.

"Violet! Hurry up, we gotta go!" James yelled at me from the other side of the door.

"One second!" I shouted back, putting on a nice green dress. It made me look taller, and made my curly black hair look darker. I guess it might scare someone…I hope so. Fear would be a nice emotion coming from someone else. "Okay, I'm ready!" I opened the door and James was standing there in a blazer. "My, don't you look dashing." I smirked at him and walked to the center of District Four, holding hands with James the whole way. I let go of his hand and walked to the twelve year old section.

I didn't pay much attention to the ceremony, I knew what would happen. I was even relaxed when I volunteered. The real panic and worry was when James volunteered. All I wanted to do was protect him, and I couldn't. This will be a long few weeks.

**P.O.V. of James Orcot**

I sighed, waiting for my mom to leave. She didn't get along with Violet; my mom hates the fact that I let her stay here. Whenever Violet is around, Mom leaves. It's been a struggle to keep both of them happy. I guess it doesn't matter anymore; we were both going to die. Sometimes I feel bad for Mom, she's going to be all alone once I die, but I try not to think about it. It's not that I blame her for Dad's death, but I blame her for plenty of other stuff. It's not my fault she ignores everyone who tried to help her after Dad's death. In case you couldn't tell, we don't have the best relationship. Everyone always says that I look like my dad, we have the same brown hair and the same height (or lack there-of), but I always say that I look like my mom. We have the same face, practically, except her features are more feminine.

After getting Violet out of her room, we walk together to where the Reapings take place. It sucked watching her volunteer. It just sucked, I felt like I shouldn't be allowing this to happen. Not to her, not to the girl that I love more than anything. When I volunteer I jumble up the words, because all I can think about is _'Not her'_.

Not her.

**Sponsors-**

**(25 points) Mutt Ideas – PM me any ideas you have on Mutts for the arena.**

**(25 points) Submit Mentors/Stylists – One Mentor/Stylist per person. Need Name, Personality, and the relationship they have with the tribute.**

**(10 points) Prep Team – Four people per person. All I need are names.**

**I was going to do the whole question thing (and review), but that's too much work.**

**Items you can get –**

**(Cost – 50 points) Backpack (water, sleeping bag, crackers)  
>(Cost – 50 points) One water bottle<br>(Cost – 50 points) One bag (10 individual) of crackers  
>(Cost – 50 points) One sleeping bag<strong>

**(Cost – 100 Points) 2 Throwing Knives  
>(Cost – 100 points) 1 Spear<br>(Cost – 50 Points) One Bow  
>(Cost – 25 Points) 5 Arrows<br>**

**If you want anything else PM me and I'll decide on the point value, weapons will cost more.**


	6. Sorry Doesn't Even Cover It

Dear Readers,

Flame me all you want, I deserve it. After reading this feel free to throw tomatoes at me in your reviews. I feel terrible doing this, but I don't think I can continue this story. Honestly, I've been thinking about it for ages and once I get past reapings I'm out of ideas. I could try, but the result would be terrible and it wouldn't be fun to read or write, and isn't that the point of this site? If you want me to continue and do the rest of the Reapings tell me in a review. But after Reapings I will quit this story. I might post a chapter giving you your tributes stats - who won, who died, how they died, alliances.

Another thing, I wouldn't be able to update anyways, marching band starts the 15th (Basically from 8:30 to 5:30) and I still have lacrosse after that. Plus, to add to a long list of excuses, I'm so tired of Hunger Games. I read the books when they first came out, I urged everyone to read them and no one did. Now that the movies are coming out, that's all my friends talk about and, honestly, I don't like the books well enough to talk about it all the time. I'm not saying if you read the books because of the movie you're less of a fan, I'm just saying that I'm annoyed with my own personal friends. Hunger Games is great, it's a fantastic piece of writing, but I'm not obsessed with it and I don't think I'd be able to write this story. It was already starting to become a chore, and I never want my writing to end up like that.

I'm sorry for the disappointment,

Flame away,

TheNannyIsAbout 


	7. Stats

**I figure I at least owe you the stats on how you did! **

**District 1: **

Female: Sydney Pool – Died – Bloodbath. Killed by – Frederick Ackworth. Killed – None

Male: Alec Young –Died – **6****th**** Place**. Killed By – Alecto Abhorson Killed – Luca Reeser, Cece Gurka

**District 2:**

Female: Cece Gurka – Died – Bloodbath. Killed By – Alec Young. Killed – None.

Male: Varon Shaw –Died – **9****th**** Place**. Killed By – Elphias Groning Killed – Violet Hampshire

**District 3:**

Female: Alissa Colvin – Died – **5****h**** Place**. Killed By – Alecto Abhorson Killed – Kennedy Payne

Male: Elphias Groning – Died – **10****th**** Place**. Killed By – Varon Shaw. Killed – James Orcot

**District 4**:

Female: Violet Hampshire – Died – **11****th**** Place**. Killed By – Varon Shaw. Killed – Erica Redler

Male: James Orcot – Died – **13****th**** Place**. Killed By – Elphias Groning Killed – Plancor Balbon

**District 5:**

Female: Kennedy Payne – Died – **7****h**** Place**. Killed By – Alissa Colvin. Killed – None

Male: Alecto Abhorson – Died - **4****h**** Place**. Killed By – Himself (Drowned while running away from a trap he set) Killed – Alec Young, Alissa Colvin, Allesandra Fleeting, and Ivy Mason

**District 6:**

Female: Erica Redler – Died – **12****th**** Place**. Killed By – Violet Hampshire. Killed – None

Male: Plancor Balbon – Died – **14****th**** Place**. Killed By – James Orcot. Killed – Skyla Heights

**District 7:**

Female: Allesandra Fleeting – Died **– 8****th**** Place**. Killed By – Alecto Abhorson. Killed – Vinvent Hedgepath.

Male: Jason Oaks – Died – Bloodbath. Killed By – Vincent Hedgepath. Killed – None.

**District 8:**

Female: Skyla Heights – Died **– 15****th**** Place**. Killed By – Plancor Balbon. Killed – None.

Male: Vincent Hedgepath – Died – **16****th**** Place**. Killed By – Allesandra Fleeting. Killed - None

**District 9:**

Female: Vasilisa Brookshier – Died - **20****th**** Place**. Killed By – Ivy Mason. Killed – None.

Male: Luca Reeser – Died – Bloodbath. Killed By – Alec Young. Killed - None

**District 10:**

Female: Alexi Storm – Died – **19th Place**. Killed By – Ivy Mason. Killed – None.

Male: Steel Tanner – **Victor – 1****st**** Place**. Killed – Mercy Rosewood and Frederick Ackworth.

**District 11:**

Female: Mercy Rosewood – Died – **18****th**** Place**. Killed By – Steel Tanner. Killed – None.

Male: Sam Luck – Died – **17****th**** Place**. Killed By – Frederick Ackworth. Killed - None

**District 12:**

Female: Ivy Mason – Died – **2nd Place**. Killed By – Alecto Abhorson (Part of his trap that was left over). Killed – Vasilisa Brookshier and Alexi Storm.

Male: Frederick Ackworth – Died **– 3****rd**** Place**. Killed By – Steel Tanner. Killed – Sydney Pool, Sam Luck

**The victor was...STEEL TANNER! (This is odd, because he was submitted for Bloodbath, but I loved the character, so he won.)**


	8. ADOPTED BY L SOHMA CULLEN

Sorry I'm so late on this announcement, but L Sohma Cullen has adopted this story! Go check it out, she's already done D1 and D2's reapings. The stats I gave will not be used in her story (I think) and she will be writing your tributes!

So, yeah, just go check it out and story alert it!


End file.
